Many facades are currently made in masonry using small elements, and/or concrete casing formwork.
These facades are relatively heavy and in some cases difficult to produce.
They do not provide satisfactory treatment of the thermal bridges at the interfaces with the structure and at particular points (balconies, loggias, changes in the direction of the wall and so forth), either in terms of interior or exterior thermal insulation.
When the building comes to the end of its life, these facades necessarily have to be demolished since there is no way of dismantling them.
Attempts to develop lightweight facades such as semi-curtain walling have so far failed to satisfy all of the following requirements:                thermal bridges must be limited to a reasonable level,        both opaque and glazed parts must be integrated,        they must be adequately watertight and airtight,        they must be adaptable to different types of construction, and        construction costs must be contained.        
These problems have been solved by the present invention which, in particular:                enables the whole of the facade of the building to be treated, including opaque parts and glazed parts,        produces a facade which can be totally (and hence still more partially) dismantled, and        is particularly advantageous in terms of cost, both in construction and use.        
Excellent levels of thermal and acoustic insulation can be achieved.